ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Cello
"you said you would keep quiet about that!! I mean—I...I worship my master, but if it means imp bend cello is growing wrong teeth is something awful, imp bend bend was maybe right!'' "'' ''-description of Cello’s teeth hurting him explaining it to Sweets and other imp bends'' Imp Bend (Cello) Or just known as Cello, is one of imps in the world of Kingdoms that follows NS and is but one of three imps to play a musical instrument that is a Cello. Cello gave himself the name cello after his instrument after playing it a lot. History Appearance TBA Personality and Traits TBA Backstory- Kingdoms TBA Spin Off series INTO THE REELS Storybook Fan Game Gallery Main Article: NS/gallery Other information Likes: KIX cereal (it’s his favorite food) Dislikes: bad teeth pains, horns pulled Hobby: stringing his master’s theme song, Diet: Any type of food Theme song: AHA! By imogen-heap Song: https://youtu.be/m55-_3TCE4M Lyrics La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la Eat, sleep, breathe it You're full of the stuff Go bag it, tie it up tight Wheat, meat, dairy free, t-total happy-clappy High on life You should try it you know Go on while no one's looking Aha! Gotcha now Caught red handed in the biscuit tin Cost you to keep me quiet Golden boy boots Pocket pedal stool Picking sharp smart moves Plastic, tin can, paper separator Busy bee wave, wave save the planet flag But sneaky in suburbia Aha! Candid camera Hook, line and sinker For the four-wheel drive Cost you to keep me quiet Keep me quiet (keep me quiet) Nicest, sweetest Upmost in everythingest So charming, very charming Well read, can play the fool No one's ill at ease And put their deepest Swiss bank trust in you No one saw it coming Aha! Aha! Aha! You killed a man Cost you to keep me quiet La la la la, La la la la, La la la la, La la la La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la Oi! Trivia General: *''NS is said by the real life author; to repeat history of true events that occurred in the real life for the author, to fuel more anxiety towards people.’’ *’’NS at first before looking as he does today, back then. NS would mimic the face of Soraxess The Tainted One to be more comfortable to get closer to the author. *’’NS is an manipulative, eerie enigma that plans his way of reaching to someone, who is weak. *’’NS is very almost similar to Sonic The Hedgehog: 2006’s mephiles character, in theme, dark tone, and strange power of emotions. *NS is very good at intimacy when it comes to compassion for his own benefit to his interest that is Julia or Marisa, rather like most people who want lust or something else, NS just wants touch, he will give compassion if they ask for it or he asks for permission to give deep compassion. *NS has been turned to a new leaf after spending time with Julia and is expecting to be a father soon. *His theme song is based on the song called: AHA! From Imogen-Heap. To the creator of NS, she states the theme and mood of the song matches the big bad enigma, it’s very charming in its own suite that it fits so well with the character. ‘’Non-canonical:’’ Soulcalibur VI: *''According to the entries, NS was trying to look more into: “the sword of salvation” and encounters a female knight. Category:Special character Category:Enigma species Category:Imp tribe Category:Imp bend species Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kingdom characters